Conventional computerized devices, such as computers communicating over a data communication network, utilize transceivers or modules to both receive and transmit data. For example, computerized devices use optical transceivers to send and receive data in cases where the data communications network requires transmission of the data at relatively high rates of speed. Typical optical transceivers convert light pulses into electrical signals (e.g., for signals received from the network) or convert electrical signals into light pulses (e.g., for signals transmitted to the network).
The optical transceivers are normally mounted on a surface of a host printed circuit board (PCB) such as an input/output printed circuit card or a port card connected to an input/output card. In order to facilitate the connection of a fiber-optic cable to the optical transceiver, the transceiver is usually located on a periphery of the host printed circuit board.
During operation, conventional computerized devices generate arid emit electromagnetic radiation. In a phenomenon known as electromagnetic interference (EMI), such electromagnetic radiation can affect the function of other electronic devices in the vicinity of the computerized device. EMI shielding devices help reduce emitted electromagnetic radiation from radiation sources. EMI shields also help protect electronic devices against electromagnetic radiation emissions from the radiation source. Conventional EMI shields typically cover a substantial portion of the associated electronic devices and are usually formed of a metal material that, when grounded, attenuates or redirects the EMI radiation.
With respect to transceivers, such as optical transceivers, EMI emissions that radiate from within a computerized device affect the performance or function of such transceiver modules. To minimize the computerized device's EMI emissions from adversely affecting (e.g., interfering with operation of) the transceiver modules, a conventional transceiver module circuit board has a shielding cage mounted to a surface of the circuit board to cover the transceiver module and reduce the amount of electromagnetic radiation received by the module. In such a conventional configuration, one surface of the shielding cage contacts a planar surface of the circuit board. Furthermore, the shielding cage is typically grounded to the host circuit board, such as through a ground plane formed as part of the circuit board.